MAJOR DRAMA!
by winxcarrie
Summary: This has Winx Club, Ben 10, Generator Rex and a bunch of other things.
1. Screen Names

_**Winx: 34**_

Bloom: fairyprincess

Stella: prettystar

Layla: QueenoftheWaves

Musa: queen_of_music

Tecna: math_tech

Flora: sweetflower

Roxy: princessofanimals

Mitzi: musical_fashion

Sky: King_of_Eraklyon

Brandon: rebel_of_Meridian

Riven: badboy

Timmy: tech_genius

Helia: poetman

Jared: futurejournalist

Andy: guitardude

Chimera: wannabe_princess

Rose: Honey

Daphne: Nymph

Icy: IceQueen

Darcy: Beauty_of_Darkness

Stormy: LightningPrincess

Darkar: KingofDarkness

Valtor: PowerfulWizard

Ogron: Absorber

Duman: Transformer

Gantlos: SonicBoom

Anagan: KingofSpeed

Darma: DramaQueen

Sally: Goddess_of_Dance

Rio: DrumGod

Mark: MusicalGod

Nebula: Queen_of_TirNanOg

Mirta: WitchturnedFairy

Lucy: Witch_of_Dance

_**W.I.T.C.H.: 17**_

Will: multitasker

Irma: waterguardian

Taranee: fireCook

Cornelia: beautifulflower

Hay-Lin: Hey-Hay

Elyon: Queen_of_Light

Matt: King_of_Music

Martin: computergeek

Nigel: sidekick

Caleb: Rebel_Leader

Eric: need-a-better-band (turns into has-a-better-band)

Phobos: wannabe_king

Peter: BasketBallKing

Lillian: Princess_of_Earth

Napoleon: Heart_of_Earth

: King_of_Mice

Christopher: Bugman

_**Yu-Gi-Oh: 4**_

Joey: underdog

Tristan: hotguy1000

Duke: dicemaster

Serenity: Queen_of_Darkness

_**The Mediator: 3**_

Suze: ShifterorMediator

Paul: KingofShifters

Jesse: kingofmediators

_**Danny Phantom: 6**_

Danny: GhostBoy

Dani: GhostGirl

Tucker: technophobic

Jazz: only-normal-person-in-my-family

Sam: musicalanimall

Valerie: workaholic

_**From the Files of Madison Finn: 10**_

Maddie: MadFinn

Vicki: Bigwheels

Ivy: FashionQueen

Mark: KingoftheWorld

Reggie:

Hart: Hotguy500

Egg: Eggaway

Aimee: Balletgrl

Fiona: Wetwinz

Chet: Wetwins

_**Kim Possible: 6**_

Kim: supergirl

Bonnie: watergirl

Monique: earthgirl

Wade: computernerd

Ron: zorpox

Rufus: tunnellord

_**Ben 10: 12**_

Ben: sumoslammerfan

Julie: tennis goddess

Ken: powerlessloner

Gwen: magical_anodite

Kevin: osmosiangenius

Helen: xlr8

Manny: fourarms

Allen: heatblast

Elena: soccerchick

Pearce: porcupine

Hope: Charmcaster

Kai: breech

_**Generator Rex: 13**_

Rex: volleyballking

Noah: basketballgod

Circe: screamer

Cèzar: scienoholic

Annie: destroyer

Claire: genius

Tuck: mummy

Cricket: cricket

Walter: skwydd

Kenwyn: killjoy

Six: six-six

Rebecca: docH

Beverly: Spider

_**Myscene: 6**_

Kennedy: future_actress

Nia: dancingqueen

Chelsea: future_fashion_designer

Ellis: skateboardgod

Madison: shopaholic

River: heartbreaker

**If anyone knows Drew, Dan, Phonie Joanie or Rose Thorn's screen names, please tell me.**


	2. The Breakup

**MAJOR DRAMA!**

_**Friday, August 29, 1983, 8:00 PM**_

_Bigfishbowl private chat room…_

_MadFinn logged on_

MadFinn: any1 here?

_fashionqueen logged on_

fashionqueen: im here Maddie!

MadFinn: oh, it's u

fashionqueen: Maddie, im really sorry about wat i said & did!

MadFinn: yea right!

fashionqueen: Maddie im not kidding!

MadFinn: ur not?

fashionqueen: no! im really sorry! Can we b frnds again?

_Bigwheels logged on_

MadFinn: oh! Vicki's on!

Bigwheels: hey! guess wat?

fashionqueen: wat?

Bigwheels: im moving 2 Far Hills!

MadFinn: THIS IS AWESOME!

fashionqueen: Maddie, u haven't answered my question yet

MadFinn: I need some time…

_MadFinn logged off_

Bigwheels: let's visit her tomorrow

fashionqueen: okay

_Both logged off_

_At Maddie's house…_

_Should I be friends with Ivy again? _thought Maddie,_ She seems sorry…_

_Ring!_

Maddie picks up her phone. "Hello?" she asks. "Hey!" says her boyfriend Mark, nervously. "Oh, hi Mark! What's up?" asked Maddie. "My ex-girlfriend wants to get back together…" Mark begins slowly. "Wait! Who's your ex-girlfriend and are you going to get back together with her?" demanded Maddie. "Her name's Irma Lair and I'm not going to get back together with her but-" Mark began but was cut off by Maddie who yelled "But you want to, don't you?" "No! Maddie I never-" Mark began but was once again cut off by Maddie who cried "It's alright, you can anyone you want cuz' we're over!" "Maddie I-" Mark began once again but cut off again by Maddie who had turned her cell phone off and started crying.

**Hope Maddie doesn't kill me...**


End file.
